1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation interface, and more particularly, to a finger operated module for generating encoding signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer mouse is a very popular computer peripheral which can be used to control cursor movement and function selection for application software under Windows.TM. or a similar operating system. A traditional computer mouse used by a personal computer is usually a two-dimensional one for controlling the cursor movement in an X-Y plane on the monitor screen, and key buttons are provided on the mouse to be selected according to the requirements of the application software.
However, such two-dimensional computer mouse can no longer meet users' needs in view in the increased requirements for convenience of operation system interfaces. A three-dimensional computer mouse has thus been created which can be used to define certain system control fictions, e.g. scrolling of a window frame, of a Windows.TM. or similar operating system for providing users a more rapid and convenient input device.